


Extra Merc

by blackredallover (3ggnoth3r3)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Belly Kink, Body Image, Bottom Wade Wilson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Insensitive Peter, M/M, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Peter fucks up, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexually assertive Peter, Shy Wade, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Wade Is Insecure, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, mentions of disordered eating, slight dom/sub undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ggnoth3r3/pseuds/blackredallover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's constant consumption of tacos and junk food catches up with him. Peter doesn't think it's an issue until an insensitive remark brings it all out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter makes a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Started out with in medias res but I'm now writing the beginning of the story. Sorry, it's weird. Yeah. Also it's getting a lot angstier than I thought it would. I understand if some people are disappointed but I promise the sex and body love will ensue in the next chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Peter thought was a harmless joke is a sore spot for Wade.  
> Part 1 is largely from Peter's perspective, while Part 2 is mainly Wade.

“Baby Boy! I was getting worried!” 

Peter shuts the window he just crawled through, craning his neck to peer out one more time- just to be safe. After all, it wouldn’t end well if his enemies got word that Spider-Man was coming and going from an apartment shared by one Peter Parker and Wade Wilson. 

“Sorry, got a little side-tracked.” Peter pulls off his Spidey mask and lets Wade wrap his arms around him as he lands a peck on Peter’s lips. “- and I see you’ve been…”

Peter looks around the living room area of the apartment. It’s littered with takeout boxes and paper bags stained with fast food and taco grease. The news is on TV, volume low.

“You didn’t show up for dinner. I was about ready to suit up and look for you!”

“Waaade… I thought you said you were gonna clean!” 

Wade looks only a little ashamed for a second. “Well, I was gonna…but do you realize that Food Network was re-running some early episodes of ‘Barefoot Contessa’? God, to be a mouse in Ina Garten’s kitchen. I could watch that woman cook all day long.”

Peter tries to glare at Wade but he can’t suppress the grin pulling at his lips. Wade’s television loves are always amusing to him. “Apparently you were watching all day long by the looks of it.” 

Wade picks up some food containers and throws them in a trash bag. “Sorry babe. I saved some for you, though.” He gestures at a particularly greasy bag that smells of tacos.

“Aaah, tacos, how did I guess?” Peter grins as he peels off the rest of his suit. 

Peter changes and returns to the living room wearing a t-shirt and boxers.

“Wade, I thought you were cleaning-“ Peter groans, gesturing at the numerous bags still on the coffee table. 

“I did! These are for dinner.” Wade puts his hands on his hips from his lounging position on the couch. “I try to be a good wife,” he mocks a falsetto. “The least you could do is look at me, Don!” 

Peter giggles and flops down. “Alright, Betty.” 

Three tacos and a soda later, Peter is full. Sighing Peter sits back and turns the volume up on the tv. 

Wade’s shoveling his fourth taco into his mouth and talks around a mouthful of seasoned pork. “C’mon, Petey, is that all you’re gonna eat?”

Peter laughs. “Uh, yeah. Those tacos are massive! They’re probably what, like, 1000 calories each?” 

Wade shrugs and gulps down the rest of his taco, reaching for the extras that Peter didn’t want. Pausing to eat some fried tortilla chips and queso, Wade glances down at Peter’s thin wrists.

“You gotta keep your strength up, Spidey.” He declares through a mouthful of chips.

Peter nods his head playfully. “Yeah, yeah. But you’re forgetting that I can’t exactly afford to get too heavy. Spider-Man’s powers wouldn’t work so great if he snapped his webbing every time he had to swing around. My webbing is pretty strong, but it can only hold so much weight.” 

Peter smirks as he notices that Wade’s unguarded as he leans back, sucking down another taco. A mischievous urge hits Peter and he pokes his finger into Wade’s stomach, which has gotten a little softer lately.

“You might wanna take it easy, big guy. I still give you Spidey taxi rides.” Peter chuckles, eyes twinkling as he glances over at Wade and waits for him to give him some banter back. 

…like maybe a Danny DeVito reference to the movie “Taxi.”

Peter turns his head to face Wade.

…or some joke ripping on how hard it is to get a taxi in New York. 

Peter’s smirk fades.

…or something. Anything. Piggy back ride sex puns?

 

…Nothing.

“Uh, Wade? Hey, I was just joking, the webs won’t-“

“-Won’t break with my fat ass hanging onto you?” Wade snaps. He tosses the taco he was working on back into the bag.

Peter laughs nervously. He’s hoping he can turn this around. He’s desperate to. 

“Wade, you KNOW that’s not a problem, you don’t have a fat-“

Wade stands up and holds his arms out. “Baby Boy, you don’t have to sugar coat it. Though I wouldn’a taken you for the passive aggressive type. Probably should’ve just signed me up for Jenny Craig and left it at that.”

Peter is confused. “What? Passive aggressive-? W-wade, I was just making a joke! You’re perfectly fine, I didn’t really mean that you’re…too heavy…or anything.” 

Though now he feels his face getting hot as he searches for words. He can’t help but look- really LOOK- at the larger man standing over him. As if noticing for the first time that Wade has…filled out a bit since they started living together. It’s true that Wade didn’t go out on jobs as much with the knowledge that someone would be waiting for him to return in one piece each day. And Peter had noticed that Wade’s eating habits were voracious on a good days and downright into binging territory on the bad days. 

It hadn’t occurred to Peter until now that Wade’s healing factor didn’t necessarily cancel out excess consumption of calories. And sure, Peter could see that his lover was bigger in certain places than before, but it wasn’t a problem for him. Peter wasn’t in love with Wade’s washboard abs or defined muscles. He didn’t realize until now that Wade thought of it as a problem.

Wade crosses his arms over himself, more protectively than in a defensive manner. 

“I was kinda wondering if you’d noticed or cared that I’ve gotten a gut, now I know. You notice and you care. Great. So Spidey likes scars and nasty ass skin, but he doesn’t do fatties. Good, duly noted.” 

Wade’s voice has an edge as he spits the words out, but it’s the slight, barely detectable waver in his tone that hits Peter in the chest like a rubber bullet. 

Peter starts to get off of the couch, moving towards Wade with open arms. 

“Wade- please, I’m so sorry. I-I…it’s not that big a deal to me, I promise-“

Wade whirls around and marches toward the bathroom.

“Don’t look at me.” 

“WADE!” Peter wants to move. He wants to follow him. But he can’t bring himself to move an inch. “Wade, come back!”

The door slams and Peter hears the click of the lock.

Peter slumps back down onto the couch.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.”

\--------------------------------------------

Wade sits in the bathroom, sitting against the door, knees hugged to his chest, for what feels like an eternity. At least it does to him. 

[What are we doing? Moping isn’t going to help.]

{Shut up! It’s embarrassing. How are we supposed to face Petey now that we know he thinks we’re a fat pig?}

[Okay, he didn’t exactly say that. Where’s the usual false façade of confidence?]

{Fucking gone is where it is! Besides, we BOTH know we have been stuffing our face lately.}

Wade presses his fingers into his side, pushing harder into the soft flesh until he can feel the unyielding muscle underneath. He pinches his stomach experimentally, noticing how the fat sitting there rolls between his fingers.

[More than usual.]

{Fuck, you’re supposed to be on our side and YOU’RE shaming us?}

[Emotional eating, baby. You know we do it.]

{Yeah, yeah. It just begs the question… what’s Baby Boy gonna want with us once we’re old AND still ugly AND FAT?}

[Since when has wait and see ever served us? Don’t we usually charge in guns blazing?]

{Are you saying we should go out there?}

[Sigh. Yeah. Let’s just get this over with. Healthy relationships and talking about feelings and all that shit. If we’re gonna get dumped let’s make it today instead of 5 years down the line.]

{Dammit, you’re right. How does Ina Garten deal with being a beautiful woman of size? Why can’t we have an ounce of her glamor?}

[That’s the spirit.]

“How long have we been in here?”

“About 50 minutes. Wade, please- let me talk to you.” Peter’s voice just on the other side of the door startles him.

Wade opens the door and Peter tumbles in. 

“Owww… Wade, I heard you mumbling to yourself. I’m worried.”

Wade helps Peter to his feet. He can’t bring himself to look Peter in the eye. 

“It’s nothing…just happens sometimes. Less with you, but… well, still happens with stuff like uh, like this.” Wade wants to slap himself in the face. Why is he feeling so shy all of a sudden?

[Because Petey noticed we’ve gotten kinda fat, remember?]

{Duh, asshole. I mean the whole talking it out stuff!}

“Look, Wade…” Peter grabs Wade’s t-shirt sleeve. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I-I know you’re self-conscious about your looks, and I wasn’t thinking when I said that and- and- you’re perfect-“

Wade feels a sudden surge of anger flare up in his chest. 

He grabs Peter by the shoulders and steps forward, pushing Peter to walk backwards a few feet away from the bathroom door with him. He grips Peter’s shoulders tightly, not sure if he’s hurting him or not.

“Don’t ever fuck with me like that. I’m not-“ Wade nearly spits- “PERFECT.” 

Wade’s anger overtakes his shame and he looks Peter dead in the eyes. 

“And if you had a problem with all the extra merc that’s around these days, maybe you coulda TOLD me BEFORE my ass had MORE time to grow.” Wade shakes Peter slightly and then lets him go. Now he looks down at the tile on the floor.

Peter’s eyes are glassy. “I honestly didn’t notice it, Wade.” He said in a small voice. “I didn’t notice it, until- until tonight. And even then-“

“You said I’d be too heavy for you to carry around on your back.” Wade berates himself for letting his voice get so high. 

“…that was a…joke.” Peter sighs, smacking himself in the forehead with his palm. “…that was a really, really stupid thing to say, Wade, and I’m sorry.”

“Oh yeah? How can you be sorry if you’re telling the TRUTH?” Wade nearly shouts. “You know those comedy roast things, the jokes land but Cheese-us Christ on a Cracker, they’re said at a roast because they’re TRUE.” 

For emphasis, Wade pokes his own stomach as he speaks. He notices Peter’s eyes glance down at his body.

“-You’re this- this beautiful, graceful—“ Wade feels a bit silly as he flaps his arms up and down, gesturing wildly at Peter while he talks. But a dam has burst and he has to let it out. “—fucking lithe-as-shit steely assed little dynamo…” His voice cracks and he smacks himself hard in the middle.

“…And I found you, and you could get past all my fucking scars, and my fucking… FACE, and you—“ Wade can’t stop the tears as they roll down his cheeks. “—you wanted my body anyway…But if my body stops—What if-- but what would Spider-Man possibly want with a fat, washed-up nutjob like me?” 

Wade can barely see Peter’s face through the tears blurring his vision, but he can see the younger man dart forward. Before he knows it, he’s being held in a vice-grip hug, pressed to Peter’s shorter frame. 

Peter kisses Wade’s chin where tears are gathering.

“A-and now a fat, washed-up nutjob CRYBABY.” Wade blubbers.

Peter laughs thickly. “…well, you are crying, and you are my baby. So…somewhat true?” He ventures.

Wade can’t help but smile at Peter’s slightly sarcastic tone. That bastard. Same quick wit as him, yet Peter’s always feels more wholesome and a touch naïve. 

Peter squeezes him tightly and pulls his mouth into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in the 2nd chapter! I guess Peter will have to address Wade's insecurity about his weight. With red hot sex.


	2. More of you to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reassures Wade that he still wants him. The recent changes in Wade's body turn Peter on more than he ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not terribly happy with this conclusion, I always have a hard time figuring out how to end something, especially when it's smut. But writing is fun and relaxing for me. Thank you for waiting, I hope you like it! And PLEASE, Please, let me know if you are inspired to write some Chubby!Deadpool in the future. XD I want to see more of that. ;)

Wade is breathless as Peter pulls back from the kiss, catching Wade’s lower lip between his teeth and pulling it ever so slightly before breaking contact. 

“You…getting kinda frisky there, Tiger?” Wade murmurs.

“No more than the usual ‘I really screwed up’ pre-coital friskies.” Peter quips. He looks a little hesitant. “If…if you’re up for it.”

Wade wipes the tears off his cheeks and can’t help but laugh. “Jeez, you’re even a nerd when you’re trying to be sexy.”

Peter punches him in the arm lightly. “TRYING to be? C’mon.” 

“Hey, I’m just calling it like I see it- Hgh!” Wade makes a funny sound in his throat as Peter suddenly and easily hefts him up into his arms, deftly supporting Wade’s weight with one arm under his knees and the other stretched around his broad shoulders.

“Hey, watch it babe, you don’t wanna throw our your back—“ Wade babbles. He can’t actually remember the last time Peter held him like this. He stops short when he sees the half-lidded gaze Peter is giving him, eyebrows gently furrowed. Suddenly Wade is aware of the closeness between their bodies and feels his face heat up. For once in a blue moon, Wade is grateful for his scarred skin- the pale crisscrossed raised skin dappling his cheeks hides what he’s sure would be a burning pink blush. 

Wade always finds Peter attractive, but when Peter’s brown eyes are locked with his in this way, he’s downright smitten with the guy. 

“Ahh…Spidey, save me?” Wade squeaks. Wade mentally chides himself for being a doofus, but all of his façade of wise-cracking and macho confidence gives way to shyness when he’s faced with someone adoring him so.

“With pleasure.” Peter purrs. He strides into their bedroom, carrying Wade as if he weighs nothing. Even at his fighting weight, Wade probably has at least 60 lbs on Peter, possibly now even more like 80. Peter’s lean body hides incredible strength and Wade is reminded of it in surprising ways. 

Wade isn’t exactly sure what to do with his arms, and worries a little about throwing Peter off balance, so he holds them bent at his chest. Peter reaches their bed and stops.

“Now if we’re gonna do this, I want you to promise me something.” Peter says, in his best Spider-Man voice. “First, that you’ll let me make this all up to you…and second, that you will let me taste you and touch you everywhere without feeling self-conscious.” 

Wade scoffs. “Well I can promise that I’ll let you make it up to me and that you can taste and touch- what is this, a kid’s book about the senses?--but I don’t know about the self-conscious part.” 

Peter grins at him, this ridiculous slightly crooked quirk of his lips that show a glimmer of his pearly white teeth (Author’s note: Watch Andrew Garfield and tell me you don’t know what the fuck I’m talking about. Do it, I dare you.). Wade feels his heart skip a beat. 

“Well,” Peter huffs. “I guess I’ll just have make sure you’re good and distracted, then.”

And Peter tosses Wade down onto the bed where he lands with a bounce on the soft mattress. He jumps on the bed with startling speed, straddling Wade’s legs with a knee on either side. Peter places his palms gently on Wade’s ribs, careful to avoid his stomach for the moment, and glides forward until he’s flush against Wade, his nose only a couple of inches from Wade’s.

“Mmm, getting pretty distracted.” Wade murmurs.

“Good.” Peter locks their lips together, tongue dancing against Wade’s. Peter sucks Wade’s lower lip as he pulls away, and the sensation goes straight to his groin. Wade loves it when Peter is a little (okay, a lot) aggressive in bed. 

Peter feels Wade’s growing erection under his hips and brings his hand down to fondle him through his clothes. Wade lets out a low moan. 

“In case you forgot, Wade, I do love everything about you. For one thing, I love the way you kiss.” Peter murmurs before giving Wade one more quick smack on the lips. He brings his hand up to Wade’s cheek and gently places his thumb and pointer finger around his eye socket, tracing the bone structure with feather-light touches. “Mmm, and I love how warm your eyes are and how they sparkle when you laugh.” 

Wade chuckles. “Oh, man… well, thanks Petey. Is this gonna be one of those ‘let me count the ways all down your body’ type of things?” 

Peter blinks in confusion. “A count the ways? What are you talking about?” 

“Like a Shakespeare thing, or that Heath Ledgers movie that was modern ‘Taming of the Shrew’, except with body parts and sex.” 

“Ummm… I might have missed that movie. But to answer your question, yes, it is.” Peter presses his nose against Wade’s and his voice lowers to a husky whisper. “And in this case…I’m moving top to bottom.” 

Peter begins sucking gently at Wade’s jaw and moves down his throat, planting kisses over his jugular. 

“Mmm. Mm, love your strong jawline, and the way you jut your jaw out when you pout.” He laves his tongue over the pulse point in ways that pull small mewling sounds from Wade’s throat. Peter caresses his throbbing cock through the thin fabric of Wade’s sweatpants and Wade cries out, bucking his hips. Peter tugs at the waist band, silently asking Wade to strip.

Wade lifts his hips and Peter pulls down his pants, grinning as he sees that Wade’s commando underneath the soft cotton drawstring garment. Peter leans back to pull his own clothes off and Wade sucks in air through his teeth as he watches Peter wriggle out of his t-shirt, revealing his lean and toned body. 

“Mmm, Baby Boy, I could eat you up.” Wade drawls.

“You’re welcome to, anytime…But today you’re on the menu.” Peter leans forward quickly and softly laps the top of Wade’s leaking cock. 

“Agh!” Wade’s voice comes out high and breathless. He bucks his hips again and his hard member taps Peter on the nose. 

Peter smiles and places his hands on Wade’s hips, pushing down on the larger man to keep him still while he swirls his tongue around the head of his cock. Keeping his eyes glued to Wade’s face, Peter slowly takes Wade into his mouth, massaging the underside with his tongue. 

Wade squirms and bends his arms at the elbow, holding himself up slightly on the bed to get a better look as his dick disappears into Peter’s mouth. He’s breathing hard, resisting the urge to move his thighs in an attempt to buck his hips in rhythm as Peter sucks him off. 

Peter pulls up off of Wade for a moment, letting the engorged member pop out of his mouth with a smacking noise. He puts his full weight on his arms and pushes Wade’s hips into the mattress further. 

“Let’s try something…” Peter murmurs. And he lowers his mouth so that it is less than an inch above the head of Wade’s cock. Wade whimpers at the sight and tries to push up towards Peter’s mouth, but Peter’s super strength keeps him glued to the bed. Peter plants a kiss on the flesh covering Wade’s hip and Wade has to grit his teeth to avoid cumming right then and there. 

“Mmm… and I love the way you move your hips,” Peter smirks. “When I let you.” He silently notes how soft Wade’s iliac crests are now. He still has his strong, powerful muscles of course, but Peter does notice the soft, nearly imperceptible layer of extra flesh sitting on top. He’s struck by a sudden urge to suck and nip and fondle the softness but he resists for the moment.

“Wade… your shirt,” Peter begins, gently. 

“W-hghhh… what about it?” Wade is gripping the sheets, white knuckled. 

Peter runs his tongue over Wade’s hip. “Please? Want to see more of you.” 

Wade bites his lip and pulls his shirt up ever so slightly, exposing his stomach and navel. He turns his head to the side, eyes cast down in shame. Trying to look anywhere but Peter’s face, Wade takes a deep breath and starts babbling.

“Hah…So actually I don’t think anyone would notice if I just wear an extra harness or something on my suit. Or maybe make the whole suit black. Black is slimming. Whaddya think, would an all black suit look good on me?” He swallows a lump of humiliation in his throat. “I-I’ll go out on more jobs soon, and cut back on the 3rd and 4th helpings of Mexican-“

“-Wade.”

Peter is drinking in the sight before him- Wade is the image of vitality. His thick, muscled torso does have soft doughy fat sitting on his stomach now, but the solid strength underneath is still as obvious as ever. Wade squirms beneath him, and Peter feels blood surge to his cock when he sees how Wade’s own engorged member drips onto his soft stomach. He didn’t quite know what to expect when it came to his own reaction regarding the extra bits of Wade—he hadn’t exactly formed an opinion of it, though he’d noticed a little bit here and there. Now Peter’s turned on at the idea of their difference in size increasing. He wants to bury his face in Wade’s torso but he stops himself.

“—Wade, you’re fine,” Peter breathes. He mentally smacks himself in the forehead. “Y-you’re more than fine, I want…” He bites his lip and starts pumping his dick. “Oh, God…I want to touch you.”

Wade feels his cheeks flush with embarrassment. “F-fine…But remember my safety word?” 

“Scarlett Johannson.” 

“Yeeeup. O-okay…” Wade pulls his shirt all the way off and takes a deep, shaky breath, lying back on the bed. “Knock yourself out, baby.”

Peter leans in and licks a trail up Wade’s stomach, tracing each scar and savoring the feeling of the slight swell over the center. He laves his tongue up to Wade’s ribcage and places his hands on his sides, ever so gently squeezing at Wade’s love handles as he goes.

“A-ahh!” Wade cries out as Peter dips his thumb into his belly button, pressing into the soft flesh. 

Peter licks one of Wade’s nipples and Wade spasms, making whimpering noises in his throat. He smiles and pulls away, looking Wade in the eyes. 

“It’s true,” He begins carefully. “There is a little more of you than there was before…”

He hears Wade’s throat click as he swallows. Wade’s eyes are heavy lidded, dark with arousal but there is a slight glimmer of fear.

Peter pecks him on each cheek before talking low and husky into his ear. “—but I think you’re sexy. And I think you’re powerful. And I love how you tower over me. And I love how you wrap those strong thighs around me when we fuck. And I love how you moan with pleasure and talk with your mouth full when you’re eating your favorite foods. And you bring that passion into everything you do. And now I feel so lucky, Wade. I feel so lucky that I’ve got you, and there’s just more of you for me to love.” 

Wade makes a sound that’s half a chuckle, half a sob…but he’s smiling. 

“Was worried…” Wade chokes out. “Was so fucking scared that you…wouldn’t like me like this.” 

“Wade, I’d like—no, I’d LOVE you like this or if you lost all your limbs tomorrow.”

Wade laughs. The sound is a relief to Peter. “Well, if that was the case you’d probably have to hand feed me tacos and pancakes. And make sure mice don’t make a nest on my dick. Also you could make a harness and carry me around on your back like a—Whghh!!” Wade gets so involved in his what-if scenario that he is caught off guard when Peter kisses and nips at his lower stomach, unruly brown hair brushing against his erection.

“Sorry- I’m listening, go on.” Peter says with a smirk. He knows his breath is hot against the particularly sensitive place where Wade’s thighs meet his torso.

“Aaah, fuck, whatever…” Wade babbles, sitting up on his elbows. He internally cringes when he sees the plumpness of his lower stomach fold towards Peter’s face. Peter responds by dragging his teeth over the flesh and then kissing along the small swell of skin. 

Peter grabs a handful and squeezes gently. “I love this.”

Wade squirms and tries not to kick Peter when he begins planting wet kisses down the inside of Wade’s thighs. 

“I love your thighs.” 

Wade’s legs start shaking uncontrollably when Peter continues licking and kissing lower and lower, taking Wade’s dick in his hand and rubbing the thumb over his slit and smearing the pre cum around.

Peter noses his way down to Wade’s balls and licks a wet stripe up to the base of his dick, gathering the dripping pre cum with his tongue.

Wade has his hands fisted in the bedsheets now, thighs trembling, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Peter pulls back slightly and places his hands on the insides of Wade’s quivering thighs, and slooowly pushes Wade’s legs up and apart. He watches as Wade licks his lips, panting open mouthed as he stares back at him. 

“Hold your legs open for me?” Peter purrs. 

Wade grabs the backs of his knees and pulls his legs up and back, hands shaking. Peter squeezes the backs of his thighs reassuringly before he brings his hands down to cup Wade’s ass. He uses his super strength, hoisting Wade up so that he is nearly inverted from the waist down.

Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s hips and hefts him up so that Wade’s round ass is resting against his chest. Peter can see Wade’s face through the tangle of limbs and nearly cums on the spot when he sees a string of pre cum drip out of Wade’s cock and land only inches from mouth. 

“Keep your legs spread…” Peter commands quietly. He licks his lips hungrily, making sure Wade is watching- and then he dips his tongue into Wade’s hole.

Wade yelps and bucks his hips, nearly making Peter lose his grip. Peter grins and licks him again, flattening his tongue to lick a broad path over the puckered entrance. He’s teasing Wade, and Wade seems to know it, squirming in Peter’s strong grip in an attempt to push himself up and closer to Peter’s mouth.

“You want more, big boy?” Peter purrs.

“O-oh god, Fuck… Yes, yes, yes, please… please…” Wade whimpers, holding his legs apart with white knuckles.

Peter loosens his grip on Wade’s waist and holds his hips, pushing slightly to get Wade to turn over. He positions Wade so that he’s on his knees belly down on the bed, face buried in his forearms on the pillow and ass high in the air.

“Now, where was I?” Peter murmurs, his breath landing hot across Wade’s back. He fondles Wade’s round ass, squeezing each cheek before spreading him open with his thumbs. 

Wade gasps when he feels Peter’s breath across his hole once more. When Peter pushes the tip of his tongue into Wade’s hole, he keens into the pillow.

Peter dips his tongue further into Wade, wriggling it from side to side to push in deeper. He digs his thumbs into the plump globes on either side, pulling Wade impossibly wider so that he can easily pump his tongue in and out of the tight opening.

Wade cries out and clenches down involuntarily, pushing back against Peter’s mouth. Peter moans and presses one of his thumbs into Wade so he can fuck him open again with his tongue. Again and again he pushes his tongue into Wade, teasing the puckered ring of muscle with each thrust in.

“Oh, FUCK!” Wade yelps, the sound muffled by the pillows.

Peter gives him one more lick across the reddened opening before kissing each of Wade’s cheeks “I love these, too.” Peter drawls. “And this-“ He massages his thin fingers into the soft, plump globe of Wade’s ass. Wade whimpers and wriggles his hips in slight discomfort at Peter so obviously squeezing the extra flesh there.

“Nghhydnnnt.” Wade’s voice comes out muffled by the pillows, but Peter understands. He presses his finger inside and crooks it, pushing against the inner walls and milking another yelp out of Wade. Peter leans in and bites down on one of Wade’s cheeks, like he’s pretending to take a bite out of a particularly juicy peach.

“I do. Do you need me to prove it to you, big boy?”

Wade pushes his hips back, impaling himself up to the knuckle on Peter’s finger and clenching down.

“Yes…fuck, yes…” He sobs.

Peter gives Wade’s bottom another loving squeeze before walking over to the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube. 

He opens the cap and holds the bottle over Wade, who is moving his hips back and forth with impatience. “I don’t think either of us are going to last long,” he murmurs, staring mesmerized at the merc’s ample rear. “But I intend to fuck you until you’re too tired to worry about anything. I want you to be so filled up that you know how much I want you.” 

“Fuck… Petey, I can’t—“ Wade gasps. “Y-you’re fucking driving me crazy-“

Peter drizzles lube in a thin stream over Wade’s crack and around his hole. 

“Fuck!” Wade sobs. “Fuck, Petey, want it rough…Do it, stop messing around…”

Peter grips his cock and presses it against Wade’s hole, rubbing it in circles to smear the lube around. His own breath hitches in his throat. 

“Wade, I love you.” 

And Peter pushes forward and doesn’t stop until he’s buried inside the larger man up to the hilt. Wade nearly collapses onto the bed, his arms straining to hold himself up as he wails in pleasure, voice getting impossibly higher as Peter pushes against him.

Peter stills for a moment to catch his breath, gritting his teeth against the urge to thrust. He leans forward and caresses Wade’s strong back, fingertips brushing the scars and bumps before settling his hands on the soft sides of Wade’s waist. Barely perceptible but enough for Peter to grab onto, he squeezes the small bulges of flesh that sit at the older man’s hips as if to stay anchored.

Peter pushes forward before pulling back so that the head of his dick is inside Wade and then he thrusts back in with all of his might. He watches his hips slam against Wade’s ass, the flesh spreading out to press flush against his groin as Wade cries out.

“Fu…Fuck… Wade, can’t… can’t hold back…” Peter gasps.

“Don’t, Baby. Don’t hold back, give it to me.”

Peter pulls out and slams home again and again, gripping Wade’s waist hard enough to bruise. 

“Ah! Ah! Aghh!” Wade is screaming now, and he’s clenching even tighter around Peter than before. 

“Wade! Wade, let me—I want to--“ Peter can barely remain coherent as he pulls out, trying to ignore the frustrated sob escaping Wade’s lips at the emptiness. Peter can’t even get a full sentence out to explain, so he leans forward and wraps his arms around Wade, lifting the larger man and flipping him onto his back again.

Before Wade can process it, Peter is between his legs and folding him in half as he enters him again. Wade wraps his legs around Peter’s waist and holds onto him for dear life as he’s pounded into the bed.

“W-Wade… Wade, Wade, ah-“ Peter gasps with each thrust. “-Wade, I love you…Fucking so much-“

“I know…” Wade sobs, digging his fingers into Peter’s back.

That’s enough for Peter, who reaches between them and tugs Wade’s neglected dick once, twice and then he hears Wade scream and feels the hot jizz hit him on the chest and leak all over his hand. Wade’s ass clenches around him rhythmically like a vice and Peter slams in once more before tensing and feeling his cum erupt deep inside Wade.

His orgasm lasts for what feels like an eternity and he thrusts his hips spastically as Wade milks the last drop of cum from his body. Peter collapses on top of Wade and they lay there, hearts pounding.

When they’ve caught their breath, Peter pulls out and flops down at Wade’s side, pressing his body against him for warmth. 

Wade is staring up at the ceiling, a content smile on his face. 

“Petey, that was…That was fucking incredible.”

Peter lazily places his hand on Wade’s stomach, tracing the skin with his finger tips. 

“Well, I had a great partner…This big, strong sexy fucker. Kinda worried about his weight, but honestly he’s hot as hell—“

“HAH.” Wade snorts. “Well, it sounds like you’re pretty damned lucky then.”

Peter snuggles against Wade’s strong shoulder. 

“I am.” 

“Though I think this partner of yours might deserve a little more credit. You know what they say? More cushion for the pushin’.”

“He gets all the credit, then.”

Wade kisses Peter on the cheek and lets out a contented sigh.

“Hey, Petey…” Wade begins in a small voice.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we can get some fresh tacos? All that fucking made me really hungry.”

Peter laughs and wraps himself around Wade.

“Whatever you want.”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the blunt weird ending. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to end this- been busy lately and wrote this for relaxation, so I didn't really edit this as closely as I could've. Apologies for any grammar errors or awkward wording. I know I tend to use repetitive language sometimes. Ah well. Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> (Also, pssst-! Find me on tumblr- Lunarinferno. There be more Spideypool stuff there)


End file.
